Sin and Atonement
by empress-of-the-lab
Summary: When Ren's co-star is fired for misconduct, It's up to the president to find a replacement actress. But the drama she'll be starring in may be a bit more Lewd then she's used to! So when Lory decides on Kyoko, he offers to graduate her from Love me if she can complete the task at hand! MULTICHAP, RenXKyoko
1. Chapter 1

"PREEEEEEESIDEEEEEENT!"

I ran through the halls in the hell-suit, wailing like a small child. I didn't care that everyone was looking at me, or I was inconveniencing some actor with his memorization. This was worth pissing someone off.

I ran up two flights of Stairs, barging into the president's office with no warning and no sympathy for the broken door. The man was sitting behind his desk in a tuxedo with a top hat, smoking a cigar. "Mogami-San! You look well!"

I held up the cause of my pain with one hand. On the top of the script in bold letters was written "Sin And Atonement" with the name of the director under. The picture on the front showed a drawn half naked woman sitting on a table, drinking alcohol, with a man's tie around her neck.

I wanted to die.

The President only looked at it briefly before raising an eyebrow. "yes?"

Anger coursed through my veins. I angrily approached the desk. "you...want me...to do...a SMUT?!"

The president leaned back. "it isn't a smut. There isn't any GRAPHIC scenes, just some very CLOSE to graphic scenes."

"but I'm a minor! You can't make me do this!"

The president only sighed. "one, you are technically emancipated from your family and so you count as an adult, and two: if you don't like what I give you, go to a different agency. This is one drama you WILL DO."

"but its LEWD! Japanese women aren't LEWD!" I defended. "WE ARE AS FRESH AS THE NEW-FALLEN SNOW!"

"which doesn't change the fact that youre going to be lewd for a short period of time."

My eyes filled with tears. "BUT PRESIDENT-even the title is lewd! I don't want to have the reputation of a...a..." my voice fell to a whisper. "...a slut."

The president's eyes became the size of blimps, but he only chuckled faintly. "it's a role, not a life sentiment. You need to expand your horizons for characters past the darkness you're famous for. This means doing sluts too. You were okay with doing Setsu, who is everything you don't like, and you weren't even scripted! That is the professional attitude I need from you right now."

I could see that I was going to get absolutely nowhere. "but..."

The president stroked his beard hair cockily, instead of listening to my unchanging cries."well, how's this: if you can successfully do this one drama professionally, I will let you graduate LoveMe forever."

That was it. The light at the end of the tunnel. I could feel my happy antennae come out of my head at the president's words. I WANTED TO GRADUATE SO BAD! No more hell-suit! NO MORE BEING TALKED ABOUT BEHIND MY BACK! The world could be mine to conquer! It would be another step in the direction of becoming Japan's top female actor, and starring in a film with my Sempai, my latest dream.

The happiness I was feeling overpowered my need to kill the script. "forever and ever?"

The president stood, took off his top hat, placed it on his chest and bowed deeply. "you have my word."

At that moment, everything was good and fine in the world. Except one nasty little bug on my windshield: "who is my co-star?" which caused the President to choke on air.

"its a secret."

(Ren POV)

My ears were still ringing from Izayoi's angry cries. Once she realized that she was being fired, she had tried to do come back and redo it professionally but Seduyu-San wasn't having it. Three strikes, and the girl was finished. Which was lucky for me because it was rare that I found an actor so terrible. In that moment, he called up the president to alert him on the situation. I sat in his office, utterly pissed. The phone was on speaker.

"a replacement? For an actor as good as Izayoi?"

The director burst out laughing. "you mean, 'for an actor as FAMOUS as Izayoi', not GOOD. It was a complete mistake to cast her in the role. She simply doesn't have the professional quality needed to make this story realistic. I was hoping that perhaps you would know someone."

We could hear the president suavely swish his drink around his glass, and imagine him narrowing his eyes in thought. Both the Director and I stared at the phone as he weeded through girls in his head. At last, he took in a breath and said clearly, "I do think I have what you're looking for."

Which brought us to today.

I sat in my dressing room at LME, the home away from home where I could recoup in the few minutes I had between jobs. There was a few water bottles in the mini fridge, but nothing to eat. Not that I wanted to eat-I wanted to puke. In a few minutes, Kyoko would be receiving the script, and I had no doubts she would try to refuse. Although the president claimed to know how to keep her from refusing, it wasn't exactly reassuring. I began to pace around the room.

What would I do if she said no? Of course, I would still have to do the drama-after all, I was the title character-but she wouldn't have to. How would I feel? I already felt sick to my stomach.

Suddenly, a small knock entered my thoughts. "Tsuruga-San?"

I immediately went to the door. Opening it, I saw the girl looking downcast, wearing her obnoxious uniform. A small smile came onto my lips. "what's wrong?"

She held up a small white box. It looked a lot like a cardboard lunch box. "the studio brought us Bentos today. And, I sort of need to talk to someone."

Her eyes were pleading, like she was a scared little girl who had just woken up from a nightmare. I opened the door wider. "come in, Mogami-San."

She stepped in lightly, and placed the lunch on the desk. From the angle, I could clearly see the wadded up script in her belt. She hadn't thrown it away, which meant there could be a chance. She pointed at the bento. "this is for you-I already had mine. since you skipped, you are going to eat every bite of food in it. I don't care if you think it's disgusting- you will do it."

"of course." I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

The little auburn haired girl gave me a small, lovely smile. "it's okay...I don't mind looking out for you. It's just...I have a problem."

I leaned up against the desk with my water bottle, while she sat up straight in the chair, her hands clasped together. "you see, I have to perform in a rather...lewd drama."

The way she said it made it obvious that she had no idea who her co-star was. I wondered what her reaction would be if I told her, but let her continue on anyways.

"you see, I didn't want to do it, but the president said I would be able to graduate from the loveMe section if I did."

"so you're going to do this drama?"

She nodded sadly. "yes. I'm telling you because I don't want you to think that I'm a...sl...slut."

A slut. The most naive girl in the world being a slut?! All because of a role?!

"is this role more seductive then Setsu?" I asked calmly, the answer already there.

"...yes."

She refused to make eye contact with me thereafter. "it's not a bad drama, and I'm happy I got chosen, but I still feel too young to be-"

"-Mogami-San: if you were chosen, it's because the president does not doubt your abilities. What's the drama called?"

"Sin and Atonement."

I smiled haughtily. "I have a little secret to share with you."

She lifted an eyebrow, and then her entire being. "YOU KNOW WHO MY COSTAR IS?!"

I could only sigh. "very well in fact."

"WHO?!"

I looked down at myself, then back up at the girl. "me."

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY YOU BEAUTIES! Sorry bout updating late-having terrible issues with Mathmatics. They're evil. Shout out to one of my reviewers who notices Ren's OCC-ness last time: IM SORRY, but DEAL WITH IT. I did try to be better this time, but sadly it only led to a lack of a Ren-POV. Oh well. PLEASE LOVE AND REVIEW! And also, purchase me snacks.**

"My name is Kyoko Mogami. Please take care of me." I bowed to the director, practically screaming inside. He happened to be tall (not as tall as Tsuruga-San) and very well built. His face had an intimidating quality about it, which, matched with his dyed blond hair, gave him a quality that made me think of Shotaro in the worst way.

To put it mildly, I really wanted to brutally murder my director the second I saw him walk into the room.

Today was the read through for the first episode of Sin and Atonement (being a 13 episode series) and i had been at the studio for almost an hour, just waiting for the rest of the cast to show up. The one person I did not want to see happened to be the one person who needed to be here the most (besides the director).

"I'm director Kigatsu Seduyu. Please take care of me in return." he bowed back, holding it for a few seconds longer then me. This was a surprising gesture, because, well, I happened to be expendable. Very expendable. "I assume you understand the nature of the work you'll be doing in these comming months?"

I nodded, trying not to blanch or swallow my own tongue. To say I was nervous would be the biggest understatement in the world. I thought it was a bad to dress like Setsu...but at least Setsu wore clothes.

The timing of this drama was coming at the perfect time, because the BJ project was ending. Although, the president had told us not to ditch the characters or try to burn them away because they could be applicable in the future, Tsuruga-San looked as if he would rather keep it all behind him. His eyes always seemed sadder after being Cain for too long. I on the other hand had no problem with Setsu...except for one, very uncomfortable (in remembrance) moment.

Shotaro had just called me out of nowhere, and Tsuruga...I wasn't even sure if he was in character...but he KNEW! He knew right away that it was Shotaro. He seemed unnaturally jealous, and not even in a Cain way. He had pinned me down, asking me questions, and...I couldn't hold on that way. Setsu took over immediately. Setsu flipped him over, so we could be on top, and it just got worse from there.

The entire time, I didn't know who was under the mask-whether it was Tsuruga or someone else. But whoever it was made Setsu feel something she had never felt before. I could only stand by as she undressed my sempai using MY hands. Then, when he was shirtless, she started to...

...kiss him. Hard. Enough to leave a purple bruise above his belly button for two weeks.

My face broke out in a blush just thinking about it. Thankfully, the room-service lady had barged in right then to announce that the president had arrived for us, and we quickly went back to being our old selves. But something was different as far as Tsuruga went: he no longer had the same darkness he used to. He was able to finish the filming perfectly.

I was almost a little sad.

"Mogami-San!"

Oh no. I knew that voice. That ominous, beautiful, absolutely terrifying voice.

My sempai was calling me.

"Tsuruga-San!" I said, a smile lighting up my entire face. It could easily challenge Tsuruga's gentlemanly smile any day. I stood in my casual way next to a potted plant, trying to will the blush off of my face. He would think me naive if I couldn't manage a professional facade. He returned my evil little smile, then ran a hand through his hair like a world class model.

Made sense.

"You arrived early. Been waiting long?"

"oh..." I fiddled with my purse nervously. "...no. Just...just got here."

The worst part was that I was lying to the one person I really trusted. I felt a stab as I continued smiling. His face lost its suave politeness. "mogami-San? Are you alright?"

I sighed in defeat. "I'm just...nervous."

After he told me he would be co-staring with me, I almost had a nervous breakdown. I had only recently started imagining the day I could proudly say that "I'VE STARRED IN A FILM WITH TSURUGA REN, THE SEXIEST MAN IN JAPAN!" but that dream would be fulfilled way to early for my tastes. From what I remember (that entire night was a jumble, all from nerves), I immediately went from scared out of my mind, to drunken-costumer-Kyoko. I made him finish all his food, And left as soon as possible. So went the life of one naive girl.

"this is the basic layout for the plot of this drama. You," he pointed at me, "are the MAIN character. Suki Misugawa owns a whore-house in the red-light district." the director boomed from the head of the table. I nodded enthusiastically-what else could I do?-and let him continue on. "but her problem is this: she's still a virgin."

Suddenly, my cheeks were on fire. More then on fire, they were liquid hell. I tried not to cry as I nodded again. I would certainly not look at Tsuruga-San at any costs. But of course I had to sneak a peak. He was nodding professionally, looking at the director very clearly. How often I dreamed of having his lack of fear...

The entire cast sat at one big table, with the scripts unopened in front of us. Tsuruga-San sat across from me, on the directors left side and I sat on the right. The whores and the other characters covered the rest of the table, plus a smaller one for the stagehands.

The Director went on casually, causing me an aneurysm with every word. "She was raised in a very wealthy home, but was kicked into the streets when her parents died. Because of the trauma she faced, her ability to love became tattered. She didn't know how to love, nor ever cared to fall for anyone. That was until she met Aido."

Now he turned to Tsuruga-San. "Aido initially HATES Suki, because of her line of work, and her sadistic attitude. It's not until he saves her from almost getting raped that he learns she is ingeniously funny, charming, and has the body of a goddess." which made Tsuruga sneak a peak at me. I wanted to hit him with anything I could get my hands on.

One of the whores raised a dainty little hand in the air. "But how does Aido MEET Suki?"

A valid question for someone who HADN'T been given a script, but this girl did not happen to apply. The director sighed as he simply said, "Aido comes to the house looking for his cousin, who is one of Suki's whores, however, he finds Suki instead. She thinks he's one of the crazy stalkers and tries to stab him. Then, when she realizes he's NOT one, she tries to seduce him."

I swore to Kami-sama right then, that as SOON as I got the president alone, I would kill him and stuff his body in my closet to remind future generations not to threaten me.

"The task is simple. The story my wife created (yes, she wrote it) is to be told in a way that is not EXPLICIT, but is definately not for a younger audience. I need real emotion, more then I do body-parts. Both of you have proven to me through your previous works that you are capable of accomplishing something of this CALIBER, but I have my doubts as to your success on the genre. Please prove me wrong." which ended his spiel on us. He carefully opened the script. "Alrighty-page one. Suki starts."

**If you want a lemon to eventually occur...REVIEW=SEX-DRIVE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUPER DEE DUPER LONG ONE TO MAKE UP FOR BEING LATE! IM SOOOOOORRY! (on the otherhand, YALL ARE TO BLAME FOR MY MATH GRADE! **

There I was. Sitting in the girls locker room of LME. Staring.

I had just gotten the script rewrites.

The first scene was originally supposed to be a flash around different parts of the set, moving closer to certain whores, and listening to them chat about the newest addition to their buisness-a burlesque club. I would be in the background, arms folded, watching. There would be no interaction between me and the dancers, just silence.

But not anymore.

Instead of a calm, bitchy opening with lots of colored lights, the first scene would be my rape scene.

I was actually fairly puzzled by this, because as far as I could tell this would make Aido's appearance seem like he was previously connected to Suki. But I was not a writer, I was an actor, and as so would not question the writer's decisions. But there was still something else looming dangerously throughout my thoughts...

...how to kiss a man.

I had been kissed by Shotaro once, but that one time was hell enough. Maybe Suki would know how to kiss already, and I wouldn't have to think about it. But on the otherhand, the possibility of her NOT knowing, (being a virgin) still stood.

What to do.

My phone began buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out to see Tsuruga's name on the front. My face burst into blush, but I couldn't bring myself to answer. He had called a couple of times, but I had been too afraid to answer THOSE times too, and when I HAD decided on answering the call had already ended.

"YOU!" said a voice angrily cut into my thoughts. "I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU."

For a moment, I was completely convinced that it was Tsuruga, come to kill me for ignoring him. But then i realized that this voice was female.

I knew this voice.

"MOOOOOOKO-CHAN!"

My legs carried me to the dark haired girl, tears spilling out of my eyes with no warning, demonstrating my pure happiness. That was until her hand landed in my face.

"NO HUGS! You didn't tell me you got accepted into a drama!"

I always liked moko. To be honest, she happened to be way cooler then me. I couldn't help but like her. I felt her tractor beam sucking me to her, filling me with absolute joy.

"when did you learn?"

She held up a script with a grimace on her face. "this arrived at my dressing room this morning. I've been given the role of 'best friend' and-"

"-MOKO IS STARRING IN THE DRAMA TOO?!" I glomped onto her, my tears making waves on the floor. "THERES NO WAY!"

She peeled me off, and wiped off my tears. "DON'T GLOMP ME!"

She slid down the wall, sighing. I slid down next to her, concerned. "what's wrong?"

"it's just-you're starring in a MAIN role before me. And it's a GOOD role."

That puzzled me. "A good role?"

Moko looked at me like I was crazy. "Do you KNOW how many girls tried for that role before they decided on Izayoi? Almost 200. And then when she turned out to be a bad idea, the director asked the president to find a girl who wouldn't screw up." she sighed again. "And he picked you."

This I didn't know. "really?"

"yes. Plus, you get to have sexy times with Tsuruga, something most girls would die for."

That made a blush spread through my cheeks. Obviously, for any woman it would be a treat to see Tsuruga almost naked, but I would be the one actually STRIPPING HIM.

It was almost...thrilling?

But without my knowing it, Moko had continued on. "I can't help but be a bit jealous of you too, Kyoko- not because of Tsuruga (but he is hunky) but because of the role. The president picked YOU, not me."

It was true-how could I deny it? But I didn't want to make Moko jealous. "Im sorry. I wish I could make you the lead." I sighed. In that moment, I recognized something. "I'm actually super afraid of the role."

Moko looked at me like I was crazy, her dark hair billowing as a class M aura overtook her. I became a paralyzed crab.

"A...fraid?"

I nodded vigorously.

She continued to look like the devil. "why the hell would you be afraid?! Mo! Don't you realize you will BE in CHARACTER when he kisses you?!"

It was inevitable. I blanched. "But...but..."

"but WHAT?!" she turned so instead of us both leaning against the wall, she was focused completely on me. Her arms were folded against her perfect chest, giving her the look of an irritated royal.

In fact, she could pass for a more modernized Mio.

"Kyoko! Stop smiling stupidly at me, and TELL ME why you're so afraid!"

My face went back to its slack form. "it's...just..."

"just?"

My face heated into an ill-timed blush. "I've never kissed anyone."

Moko's face was completely impassive. "so?"

"so...I don't know how to kiss anyone."

Moko's eyes went from dark, to light, to tear-filled in three seconds. Her face darkened as her eyes became more and more watery, before the explosion.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA!" she stomped her feet and let the tears fly free. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ah." she took in a deep breath. "heh. You're so dumb Kyoko!"

I was actually concerned for her, for a moment. "Moko-chan?"

"Think about it like this: your character, Suki, is JUST LIKE YOU except a little darker all the time. Suki doesn't know how to kiss either. But who does she learn with?"

I gasped and snapped my fingers. "THE GUY WHO RAPES HER!" i actually started to stand up. "THAT'S IT!"

Moko slammed me back down. "Mo! Not the rapist! She learns from Aido!"

Suddenly, a thousand different things came into my head. "Ai...do?"

I imagined me, in a room (much like the hotel room Cain and Setsu stated in) with Tsuruga-San in minimal clothing, learning R-rated things.

My face became the sun.

"KYOKO! Stop blushing! LEAVE SOME HEAT FOR THE REST OF THE PLANET!"

I couldn't help it. I tried to get the thoughts out of my head. I tried desperately to forget the time that Setsu stripped Cain and sucked on that perfect skin, making Setsu's (well, more mine) heart race, and...um...crotch burn.

At that moment, there had been something in his eyes that I had never before seen. It was WAY past emperor of the night. It was something like hunger, but for WHAT? All I knew was that I had wanted to continue nipping and sucking his skin for hours, day, weeks, burying myself in his hot flesh forever. I wanted his flavor to stay in my mouth, and his heat to never leave my lips.

Suddenly I was freaked out.

Moko, who had apparently been trying to get my attention finally brought both of her hands to my face and smooshed my cheeks like one would to a small child. "Kyoko! Wake UP."

But I couldn't get that image out of my mind, the one of me (AS SETSU!) on top of him (AS CAIN!) and his expression. It was...

...IT WAS LUST.

"MOCHO! Whacha wusful Echpweshun?!"

She dropped my face immediately. "Wait, what?!"

I rubbed my cheek. "what's a lustful expression? You know, an expression of wanting to...express bodily love? Can you make one?" I pleaded, not sure how to approach the subject. Unfortunately, I suddenly really wanted to know. I needed to know.

"A SEX expression?! I can't MAKE one! Not with yo-WHY?!"

"It's not important why- I just need one for research!" I blanched again, suddenly very afraid.

Suddenly, a little smile appeared. "You've never seen one?"

My eyes widened. "OF COURSE NOT! I AM A CLEAN JAPANESE WOMAN! FRESH AS THE NEW FALLEN SNOW!"

"but even I-"

"-NEW FALLEN SNOW! NEW FALLEN SNOW!"

That smile came back, accompanied by dark laughter. "So you HAVE seen it. The face of lust."

I couldn't lie anymore. "maybe."

"was it Tsuruga?" She got up and lended me a hand. I retracted mine immediately, confusion overruling all my facial expressions.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

The dark laugh ensued. "I didn't, but I do now. Did he finally man up to you?"

Man up? "What do you mean?"

But that made her shake her head. Moko stood and went towards her locker, unlocking it and opening it without a word. "Nevermind."

But that "man up" comment would come to haunt me for a while longer. I just knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Ren POV)

I left the Yamagata Studios in a terrible mood. First, Kyoko wouldn't answer my calls. Then, the shoot had to be postponed an hour because the Photographer was "waiting for the right moment". (it came to my attention that creative people, regardless of talent, happen to be handfuls.)

Yashiro got in beside me, obviously sensing my hatred for all creatures at that moment. His eyes were the size of grapefruits, but he didn't stare long. Instead, as I started to back out of the parking lot, he got busy looking at my work schedule. "We're heading to LME. You have an hour break, and then it's to J-MI Studios for a "Sin and Atonement" meeting. Apparently Kanae Kotonami was asked to fill the role of Suki's best (and only) friend."

I mumbled "un." in response, too apathetic to imagine how happy Kyoko would be when she found out.

"Ren? Look, I know the Shoot wasn't too great, but you get to see Kyoko in an hour. Pull yourself together."

I hated when Yashiro was like this. "I'm fine. Don't antagonize me."

"You're antagonizing yourself. Why are you down?"

I stopped the car. In truth, I was upset because Kyoko was avoiding me. It didn't help that she was OBVIOUSLY terrified of me working with her on something lewd.

"IT'S KYOKO, ISN'T IT."

I turned my narrowed eyes to look at Yashiro. "Why is it that every time something happens involving my happiness, you take it to mean I'm upset with Mogami-San?"

He gave me a look that clearly said, "are you seriously asking?"

Touché.

I erupted in a sigh. "She didn't want to star in this drama. She asked the president to take her out."

"Before or after learning her co-star?"

"Before."

"WELL THEN!" he smiled like a school girl. "YOURE AOKAY! She didn't ask afterwards, meaning she's ready and willing to be like THAT with you!"

My eyes became slits. "she wants nothing of the sort."

"YOU'RE A PARTY POOPER, YOU KNOW THAT?!" he pouted. "SHE WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU IF YOU ONLY TRIED!"

"You know how she feels on love."

"Yes, I do, and I say you can change her."

"Cannot. That girl is rooted in her hatred."

"can too. You can MAKE her believe."

"cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot."

"Just try! Seduce her!"

I glared at the man's expression. The sparkles were enough to kill a child. "Either way, I'm going to kill Lory. He did this on purpose."

"Of course he did. That's who he IS. But, Ren?"

I looked up at my manager, confused. "Hm?"

"perhaps you should stop blocking traffic."

And indeed, we were in the middle of the road, with 20 or so cars behind us.

"hnn."

It wasn't going to be a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I WARN Y'ALL NOW THAT THIS MAY OR MAY NOT GET A LITTLE STEAMY! (good time to say that I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT.) so please leave me a happy-go-lucky note of love if you want MOOOORE! (lemons included!) but I do warn you that this is my first time experimenting in libidinous enterprises! So don't judge me TOO harshly...just spank me a LIL ;) **

There was nothing to do.

I sat in a cross legged position, staring into space. The president sat at his desk, staring at me. I'm sure he wanted to ask what I was doing, but wouldn't. Either way, I wouldn't tell him.

He had called me in to discuss my role in depth (now that I had had the chance to analyze the script in detail) but halfway through his questioning I burst into tears. Apparently he couldn't ask me questions with me sobbing, so he sat me in a corner to rock back and forth.

"it's simple, you know." The President broke into my thoughts. "you just need to work with Ren one on one."

Unfortunately, I wasnt listening to him whatsoever. However, Natsu was.

"yeah, I'll be sure to call him up on that. 'Hey Ren Tsuruga. I want to suck your face and do bad things to you, you naughty boy!'" Natsu lamented, waving her hand haughtily. I internally glared.

It had been happening more frequently-characters getting minds of their owns. They would pop out when i was scared, or worried: even angry. Mio had a habit of coming out around Shotaro. Setsu would glomp onto Ren. Natsu would enter the scene whenever I tensed up and couldn't communicate my feelings without sounding rude. All in all, the negative impact of taking in all those characters seemed to outweigh the benefits. I feared the same with Suki.

"...Mogami-San?" the President's eyes widened.

Natsu only glared at him. "Hell no."

He crossed his arms over his chest authoritatively. "I need to talk to Kyoko, not you."

"She doesn't feel like talking."

"thats-URG." The President sighed like an overworked father. "Just pull her back out."

"no. It doesn't sound too fun for me." she drawled in my voice.

"I don't care. I need her this instance."

Natsu glared heavily at the president. "I want you to recognize right now that you pissed me off-here's the time for it. Kyoko doesnt need Tsuruga-San; she'll find Suki on her own."

Natsu got up and started me toward's the door. "A bit of food for thought: ever think that this girl could be afraid of someone? Well, she is. And if there's anything in this world Kyoko wouldn't do, it's piss off an already pissed man. She will find Suki, but It may take time."

From behind me, I heard the president say very clearly, "that is time we do not have."

Natsu turned me ever so slightly to look at the president. "So then, who do I kill to MAKE time?"

Suddenly, something warm and soft fell onto my shoulder. A hand. The president smirked as I turned to see the little ass who would dare to touch me.

What I did see was Tsuruga Ren, staring down at me with the biggest lying gentlemanly smile

I had ever seen.

"IM SOOOOOOOORRY! IM SOOOOOORRY!"

For the eighth time, I tried to reel in the small girl and stop her incessant apologies. Even though I had previously told her that one apology was always enough, she still insisted on banging her head to the ground like a Muslim to Allah. Apparently, I was playing the role of God.

After scaring her back into herself, I kidnapped her to my dressing room to make her stop sobbing her eyes out. Somehow I wasn't too sure If It was a good idea or not. As was, the room was beginning to fill with tears, and I had no raft.

"I KNOW THAT IT WAS CHILDISH TO REVERT BACK TO MY CHARACTER'S IN HARSH TIMES BUT I COULDNT TELL THE PRESIDENT HOW I REALLY FELT AND I WAS VERY CONFLICTED SO I LET NATSU OUT A LITTLE, JUST ENOUGH TO SCARE HIM, AND SHE GOT FULL CONTROL, WHICH, WAS INDEED MY FAU-"

"-Mogami-San."

"-BUT I WILL TRY EVEN HARDER THEN I HAVE BEEN TO FUFILL MY ROLES PROFESSIONALLY AND NOT BESMIRCH YOUR GOOD NAME FOR MENTORING ME ALL THIS TIME!"

"Mogami-San: it's OKAY. You don't have to-"

"NO!" she broke in. "I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE! I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT CAUSE YOU TROUBLE SINCE I GOT HERE TWO YEARS AGO! IM A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING! I DON'T DESERVE TO-Mphh!"

In a single moment, I ripped the girl off the floor, twisted her so that she faced away from me, sat down and pulled her down with me onto the ground while my hand rested on her mouth. Pulling it so she was looking directly into my eyes, I spoke sharp words. "Mogami-San, you are PISSING me off. I'm sorry that I have to be this harsh, but I want you to realize that letting out characters is OKAY." I waited to see her eyes light up with understanding before continuing. "What is NOT okay is being unprofessional by not talking to your co-star, and instead taking it up with someone who cannot fix it."

She stared up at me, a tear running down her face. It took her a couple seconds, but she began to nod cautiously. She had seen the error of her ways, so I let go of her face.

"thank you. I should have talked to you first instead of the president and Moko. I will be more professional in the future." she whispered from her place on my lap. God, I couldn't stay mad at someone who had that ability to adapt.

"Its fine. Now what's the actual problem?"

She toyed with the end of her skirt. "well..."

"Mogami-san." I deadpanned.

"the thing is...this is the first time I've ever done a drama like this and I..." she trailed off. "I..." she began to mumble.

"WHAT?"

"I've...only ever kissed Shotaro."

That pissed me off. Hearing his name on her lips pissed me off more then I could bear. I wanted to crush her with my lips in that instant, and make him fade away from her memories completely, forever. As it was, I was having a hard enough time not wrapping my arms around her waist. And for god's sake: WHY THE HELL WASN'T SHE RUNNING AWAY?!

"Tsuruga-San?"

I looked down at the delicate girl, throwing the Tsuruga Ren facade back on. "eh?"

"I'm sorry to trouble you like this, but...I need help in this area. I've been working for awhile, but I haven't been able to find Suki at all." she refused to raise her head to look at me.

I sighed. This was one I understood well since I hadn't been able to find Aido in the three days I had had. "characters take time."

"Not like this." she looked out the window dauntingly. "I've never been so afraid of a role-ever."

"Because of the sexuality?"

Her face lit up like a christmas tree. "Yes." she whispered.

I chuckled ever so slightly. "Mogami-San, you haven't had your first kiss yet. It's not wrong to be a little afraid."

She looked at me with a confused expression. "But, I have-"

"-Mogami-San. We established that that kiss would not be your first one. That kiss, because you didn't want it, doesn't deserve to go on your record. As far as I'm concerned, you're still pure."

She stared at me for a moment, cautious concern written all over her features. Was she really so terrified of being defiled that it would cause her this amount of grief? But after that moment her face lit up with happiness and sparkles. "you really think so?"

How precious. Without thinking about it, my hand went down to caress the cheek of the girl who sat in my lap. She leaned her head up, almost allowing the touch. Our eyes met.

Being Setsu had loosened her, I was sure. Especially towards me, because of Setsu's brother complex. But Kyoko's look at that moment compiled more then just Setsu...

...it was a lustful look.

I highly doubt she realized she was doing it, but that face she made, her eyes hard and but warm...it sent every drop of blood in my body southwards.

I gritted my teeth as I tried to will my blood back up. No matter what, I didn't want Kyoko to recognize that I was aroused in any way. But that would most likely be hard to ignore with her unintentional grinding of my lower body.

I felt myself thrust up a bit without thought. "Mogami-San: can you get up?"

She leaned her head back up. "mogami-San?"

Oh god. Oh god no, I cried into my head. There could have been no worse time for Kyoko to suddenly become a genius.

Because Kyoko had become Suki.

She turned a little more, her bottom half now purposefully grinding harder. I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling blood spurt inside my mouth. The feeling of her was indescribable, and I needed it to go away that INSTANT. Her hands traveled from their appropriate place by her side to behind me, wrapping me in a backward hug.

"What are...you..." I choked out, knowing full well what she was doing.

'Suki' raised herself from my lap, turning around to face me. Each knee was on a Side of my torso, as she leaned in closer. One hand reached down to tickle my already growing erection. "Mogami-San!"

"she's not here right now, but I can take a message." she whispered seductively in my ear, grinding herself into my chest, breathing into my neck. My entire being became stiff. All my focus fell onto the ball of sexual prowis that Mogami-San had just created. I wanted nothing else-only my hunger for her to be satisfied. I grasped her face, and brought her mouth to my own with force. She complied with no other thoughts.

The second our lips met, I almost died. Her mouth tasted like chocolate and raspberries, mixed with something else that only she could contain. Her small lips grasped my lower one, biting and sucking the living shit out of it until I couldn't breathe. That hand that had previously made the tensest errection I had ever had even more tense started to draw circles on the cloth of my jeans, right around the epicenter. My hands shot up her shirt and wrapped around her naked back. So warm, so soft.

So wrong.

Yet, I couldnt stop. Even if Kyoko had woken up, I wouldn't have been able to stop. I pressed her against me even harder, nibbling every part of her body I could grasp. This was not Aido. This was not Tsuruga. This was me, Kuon, the stained man.

And at that moment, I felt as if I was being washed clean.

My mouth went to her neck, playfully biting and nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Suddenly, her skin felt different, it felt hotter, even more tight and delicious then before. "ah." she mewed. "ah. Do it...again."

I obliged, running my tongue over the skin, feeling her shiver in my arms. I wanted her to shiver, wanted her to never stop carassing my body. I wanted that sexy warmth, that delicious fire to continue through me.

So of course it had to end.

"Tsuruga-San?" Kyoko asked slowly, obviously waking up from Suki. I took the second necessary to switch back into Character.

"good job." I swallowed. "it looks like you found Suki." and with that I got up and left to the private bathroom to rid myself of the evidence, leaving a very confused Kyoko in my room.

How gentlemanly.


End file.
